


Letting Go

by Regis



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Что на самом деле случилось той ночью в лесу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> Бета: Salome

Мы еще успели поговорить, прежде чем ночь наступила окончательно. Обычная мальчишеская болтовня, что кажется такой важной до той поры, пока основной темой разговоров не становятся девчонки. 

К примеру, если Микки – это мышь, Дональд – утка, а Плуто – собака, кто же тогда Гуфи? (Тут мы никак не могли сойтись во мнениях.) Или какую еду мы бы выбрали, если бы должны были есть только ее до конца жизни. (Я выбрал арахисовое масло.) 

Это казалось таким же обычным делом, как всегда. Мы могли бы так же сидеть у Верна на заднем дворе и болтать, притворяясь, что находимся в лесу среди деревьев. Но все было не так. Мы не притворялись. Деревья были настоящими. И здесь происходило что-то плохое. 

Никто из нас не заговорил про Рэя Брауэра, но мы все не переставали думать о нем. От каждого странного звука у нас мурашки шли по коже и волосы вставали дыбом. Мы не верили в привидения, но в лесу, в темноте все казалось возможным. 

В конце концов, мы устроились поудобнее и собрались спать. Я закрыл глаза, и проснулся весь в слезах. Крис шептал – Это только сон, - но я мог слышать только голос отца. (Это должен был быть я, а не мой брат. Я, а не он. Все это знают.) 

\- Я не плакал на похоронах Денни. – сказал я, отчаянно надеясь, что Крис поймет. – Мне не хватает его, Крис. Мне на самом деле его не хватает. 

\- Я знаю. Постарайся уснуть еще раз, – сказал он хрипло. 

Но я не хотел спать. Только не сейчас. В этот момент сон был хуже, чем деревья. Может, призрака Рэя Брауэра и не существовало, но призрак Денни всегда был рядом со мной. Я хотел забыть его, и ненавидел себя за это, потому что знал, что когда-нибудь забуду. 

Я не хотел, чтобы Крис вернулся к дежурству. 

\- Ты мог бы пойти со мной на курсы подготовки в колледж, – сказал я. Совершенно неожиданно. Просто чтобы он остался со мной хоть немного дольше. 

\- Вот это был бы номер - сказал он так, как будто ему было все равно, но я то знал лучше. 

\- А почему бы и нет, с мозгами у тебя все в порядке. – Он и правда был умный. Нисколько не глупее меня. Он просто никогда не показывал этого. 

\- Да кто мне позволит? 

Все было как тогда, когда он рассказал мне о попытке вернуть деньги за завтраки. Миссис Симмс взяла их себе и ничего не рассказала директору. А Крис был временно исключен, зато она прикупила себе новую юбку. 

Мне снова обожгло грудь и горло от подступающих слез, но это были совсем не такие слезы, как по Денни. Я был до чертиков зол на них, на всех этих взрослых, всю эту поганую школу за то, что они не видят, какой он на самом деле. 

\- Кому какое дело? – Голос Криса словно надломился. – Все, чего я хочу – это сбежать туда, где никто меня не знает. Я всего лишь жалкий трус, Горди. 

Все, что я мог сделать, это прошептать – Неправда. - Некоторое время мы не двигались: я лежал на боку, повернувшись к нему, угли костра и остальные ребята остались у меня за спиной. Крис скорчился рядом, еле заметно вздрагивая от беззвучных всхлипов. 

\- Ты самый лучший, - сказал я. Потом запнулся, но упрямо продолжил. – Ты сильный и умный и я… - Я хотел сказать, что люблю его, но нельзя говорить такое другому парню. 

Крис, казалось, не обратил внимания на мои слова. – Я способен на хорошие дела, это так. Но люди, что не знают меня, думают, что я хулиган. - Он растянулся на земле, ложась на спину рядом со мной. 

\- Я тебя знаю. 

Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Потом была долгая пауза. Мы оба молчали. – Да, - сказал он, наконец. 

\- И я думаю, что ты – лучше всех, кого я знаю. 

Он попытался улыбнуться. – Дай руку, - прошептал он, протягивая мне свою. Наши ладони встретились, и меня как будто ударило током. 

Может из-за деревьев вокруг. Может из-за непроглядной тьмы. А может из-за всей этой дикой истории с мертвым мальчиком, которого мы искали. Мысли у меня в голове были странные этой ночью. И когда между нашими руками проскочила искра, я подумал вдруг, что наверно именно так бывает, когда дотрагиваешься до девчонки в первый раз. 

Но девчонки были скучными и непонятными, и сложно было представить, что с ними может быть так. – С девчонкой так никогда не будет, - вырвалось у меня. 

Я и сам не знал, что точно хотел сказать, и напрягся, испугавшись, что Крис не так меня поймет, но он только согласно кивнул. – Ну да. 

Мы лежали рядом, повернувшись друг к другу в кромешной ночной тьме. Воздух вокруг казался густым и необыкновенным. 

Крис глубоко вдохнул. – Есть… много такого, что лучше с парнем, чем с девчонкой. 

Я не знал, о чем это он, но все мое тело словно покалывало от предчувствия. Я не удивился его словам. Крис во многих вещах разбирался лучше меня. 

Я открыл рот и шепнул “покажи мне”. 

Он нервно сглотнул, как будто не ждал такого ответа. 

А потом придвинулся ближе и протянул свою руку к низу моего живота. 

Я вздохнул, и закрыл глаза, как будто я мог что-то увидеть с открытыми в этой тьме. Я делал это миллион раз, все мы делали, но чужой рукой это было по-другому. Еще как по-другому. 

Он протянул руку к пуговице на моих штанах и на секунду я перестал дышать. 

\- Можно? – Его голос был таким тихим и робким, что я перестал нервничать. 

\- Да. 

Он расстегнул штаны и продолжил ласкать меня. Чувствовать его руку на моей обнаженной коже было так хорошо, а то, что это был именно Крис… 

За миг до того как кончить, я внезапно почувствовал лес вокруг нас, как единое целое: воздух, деревья, сов, оленей, каждое живое существо. Я прикусил губу и дернулся в последнем отчаянном рывке. . 

Повисла тишина. Внезапно, я испугался, что дышал слишком громко, испугался, что разбудил ребят, но тут Верн громко всхрапнул во сне, и мое сердце медленно вернулось к норме. 

Крис нащупал свой платок, и протянул его мне, чтобы я вытерся. 

И тогда я решился. 

\- Хочешь, я… - 

\- Только если ты сам этого хочешь. – Он опять сказал это так, как будто ему все равно. 

– Повернись ко мне спиной, - прошептал я. И когда он сделал это, я придвинулся к нему ближе и расстегнул его штаны. 

Было не очень удобно тянуться через чужое тело. И странно чувствовать чужую плоть, пульсирующую в моей руке. Но движение было знакомым, а еще я чувствовал дыхание Криса. 

Когда я понял, что он на грани, я замедлил движения. Мне не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Может я знал, что больше такого не случится никогда … когда мы покинем лес, все изменится… когда мы найдем тело Рэя Брауэра, мы уже не будем прежними. 

Но он горячо, отчаянно подался вперед в мою руку, и я сжал ладонь сильнее и довел дело до конца.


End file.
